Extreme Gear
|Użycie = Transport}} , znane również po prostu jako Gear '– główne środki transportu pojawiające się we wszystkich trzech grach z serii ''Sonic Riders. Każda z grywalnych postaci posiada swoją domyślną deskę. Inne Extreme Gear mogą być kupione za pierścienie, zdobyte za wyścigi lub po spełnieniu określonych wymagań jak np. ukończenie danej historii. Za mistrzów Extreme Gear uważa się grupę Babylon Rogues. Opis Extreme Gear znane są głównie jako latające deski, ale występuje też w innej postaci. Ich wspólną cechą jest unoszenie się w powietrzu i zostawianie za sobą śladów w różnych kolorach. W Sonic Riders i Sonic Free Riders Extreme Gear zasilane są przez paliwo znane jako '''Air. W Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity Air zostało zastąpione przez Punkty grawitacji. Niektóre deski korzystają z kolei z pierścieni. Paliwo jest potrzebne deskom do jazdy, oraz wykonywania Kick Dash/'Air Boost '''czyli przyspieszenia. Zużywa to dużą ilość paliwa, ale pozwala osiągnąć większe prędkości. Przy niektórych zakrętach niezbędne jest driftowanie, które również intensywniej pochłania paliwo. Przy osiąganiu dużych prędkości Extreme Gear zostawiają za sobą trasy z wiatru, po których mogą jeździć inni zawodnicy aby dogonić swojego rywala. Różne rodzaje Extreme Gear posiadają różne właściwości. Te nastawione na szybki typ pozwalają jeździć po szynach. Aby można było wskoczyć na szynę trzeba posiadać odpowiednią Extreme Gear. Następnie należy podskoczyć i podczas znajdowania się nad szyną znowu wcisnąć przycisk skoku aby wylądować. Latające deski pozwalają znajdować alternatywne trasy w powietrzu, o ile mogą wylecieć z odpowiedniej rampy i przedłużać swój lot dzięki pierścieniom przyspieszającym. Silne deski pozwalają niszczyć różne przeszkody, barykady i roboty. W ''Sonic Riders co 30 a potem 60 pierścieni zwiększa się zapas paliwa w Extreme Gear, oraz ulepszane są specjalne ataki postaci. W Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity i Sonic Free Riders aspekt zdobywania kolejnych poziomów Extreme Gear został zastąpiony przez Gear Part. Pozwalają wprowadzać konkretne ulepszenia do danej deski. Typy Extreme Gear Extreme Gear występują w różnych odmianach (Limit/Top Speed, Dash/Acceleration, Curve/Handling, and Power/Durability). Posiadają własne statystyki a niekiedy również specjalne właściwości. Każda postać posiada na starcie swoją domyślną deskę, zaprojektowaną specjalnie pod jej statystyki. Zwykle tylko ona może z niej korzystać, w niektórych przypadkach inne postacie mogą korzystać z unikalnej Extreme Gear. Deski występują w różnych rozmiarach i kształtach. Pierwszą Extreme Gear jaka kiedykolwiek powstała był latający dywan. W większości są to nowoczesne pojazdy, ale zdarzają się również takie deski jak np. miotła, chmura czy nawet jedna z postaci Segi - Opa Opa. Wszystkie Extreme Gear można podzielić na 6 klas. Board Najpowszechniejsze typy Extreme Gear pojawiające się we wszystkich grach z serii Sonic Riders. Dla większości postaci deski są startowymi pojazdami. Mogą z nich korzystać wszystkie postacie z wyjątkiem Doktora Eggmana. Odznaczają się zbalansowanymi statystykami, w tym średnią konsumpcją paliwa. W Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity niektóre pozwalają każdej postaci jeździć po szynach, jeśli zamontowana jest Grind Gear Part (w Sonic Riders umiejętność była zastrzeżona dla klasy postaci). W Sonic Free Riders większość desek może mieć dwie Gear Parts. Skate Skate to powietrzne buty. Są mniej wydajne, ale łatwiej wykonuje się na nich akrobacje i różne manewry. Nie konsumują również zbyt wiele powietrza, a także nie potrzebują Gear Parts aby umożliwić każdej postaci jaka je nosi jeżdżenie po szynach. Bike Bike to motocykle, które są uznawane za silniejsze ale mało zbalansowane. Są bardzo szybkie, ale równie szybko zużywają paliwo i trudno się nimi manewruje. W Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity i Sonic Free Riders pozwalają na niszczenie przeszkód i nie zwalnianie przy tym. Każda zniszczona przeszkoda uzupełnia paliwo (w Sonic Riders umiejętność była zastrzeżona dla klasy postaci). W Sonic Free Riders Bike mogą posiadać tylko jedną Gear Part. Air Ride Air Ride to deski przypominające kształtem grecką literę Psi (Ψ). Pojawiły się tylko w Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity. Jazda na nich jest możliwa przez klęczenie lub leżenie. Pozwalają postaci na latanie w powietrzu (w Sonic Riders umiejętność była zastrzeżona dla klasy postaci). Warto zaznaczyć że SCR-HD mimo że przypomina Extreme Gear typu Wheel, to posiada właściwości deski typu Air Ride. Yacht Yacht przypominają wyglądem deski windsurfingowe. Pojawiły się tylko w Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity. Posiadają cechy podobne do tych co u Air Ride. Można dzięki nim swobodnie jeździć po trasach z wiatru i przyspieszać. Oprócz tego posiadają słabą prędkość maksymalną w porównaniu do innych typów Extreme Gear. Wheel Jak sama ich nazwa wskazuje Wheel przypominają jednokołowce. Pojawiły się tylko w Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity. Są największymi typami Extreme Gear, ponieważ muszą być na tyle wysokie aby zmieścić siedzącego w środku kierowcę. Posiadają właściwości podobne do tych co Bike. Oprócz tego efektywnie radzą sobie na ostrych zakrętach, ale podczas skręcania nie zużywają paliwa jak w przypadku Air Slide. Ich wadą jest to że nie mogą wykonywać Gravity Control z taką skutecznością jak inne Extreme Gear, co oznacza że ich użytkownicy nie będą mogli skorzystać z pewnym skrótów i będą musieli polegać na skutecznych zakrętach. Producenci Extreme Gear Wiele Extreme Gear nie posiada nazwy swojego producenta, ale część z nich została oznaczona nazwą firmy jaka zajmuje się ich wyrobem. Część z nich została przerobiona przez Tailsa i Wave aby dopasować je do potrzeb swoich drużyn. Robotnik Corp. Korporacja Doktora Eggmana zajmująca się produkcją Extreme Gear. Pierwszy raz pojawiła się w Sonic Riders gdzie Sonic, Tails, Knuckles i Amy korzystali z wytworzonych przez nią desek. Babylon Standard Bliżej nieznana firma zajmująca się produkcją Extreme Gear zaprojektowanych wyłącznie dla Babylon Rogues. Nie wiadomo czy należy bezpośrednio do Babylon Rogues i czy nie pracuje w niej Wave. Accevive Corp. Firma która pierwszy raz pojawiła się w Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity. Wyprodukowała te same Extreme Gear co Robotnik Corp. w Sonic Riders, z wyjątkiem Blue Star i Red Rock. Być może jest to przykrywka dla organizacji Eggmana, ale nie zostało to potwierdzone. Accelovice Firma która pierwszy raz pojawiła się w Sonic Free Riders. Mimo że posiada podobną nazwę co Accevive Corp., to nie zostało potwierdzone czy są to dwie różne firmy czy też ta sama pod inną nazwą. Accelovice wyprodukowało deski Extreme Gear dla Avatara z Xbox Live, a także kilka desek z najnowszej serii. Lista Extreme Gear EX World Grand Prix Miłośnicy Extreme Gear z całego świata mogą zmierzyć się z innymi w organizowanych co jakiś czas mistrzostwach znanych jako EX World Grand Prix. Wiadomo że jak dotąd odbyły się dwa turnieje, z czego oba organizował Doktor Eggman. W innych mediach Archie Comics W komiksach Extreme Gear były wykorzystywane głównie przez Babylon Rogues, ale postacie takie jak Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Bean i Bark również z nich korzystały. Wraz z Super Genesis Wave Extreme Gear i ich historia stały się niemal identyczne jak w grach. Kategoria:Pojazdy latające